Fuiste tú
by cariithoopreina
Summary: Al salir de las grabaciones del capitúlo 100. Dianna tiene un grave accidente, que la tendrá bastante tiempo alejada del medio ¿Como reaccionara Lea? Historia Achele. Es mir primer Achele espero les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno chicos eso fue todo por hoy** - dijo Ian mientras su equipo guardaban las cámaras y demás cosas.

**Eso ha sido interesante ¿No crees Di?** - le dijo la latina una vez alcanzo a la rubia en el estacionamiento.

**Si, aunque por mi culpa nos hemos retrasado un poco** - respondió frotándose el cuello - **no se pero ese paso de Toxic se me hizo difícil.**

**No te preocupes, todos tenemos días buenos y días malos** - respondió la latina dándole una sonrisa de ánimo.

**Eso no pensaba Lea, si viste como me miraba** - dijo con una sonrisa triste - **aunque no entiendo ¿Que hacía con nosotras si ella no sale?**

**No lo sé, supongo que esperando a HeMo** - dijo restándole importancia **- la llevara a conocer al bebe.**

**¿Aun la amas?** - le pregunto mientras se recostaba en la puerta de su auto

**Más que a mi vida, pero ella ya tiene su familia** - dijo con una mirada melancólica - **mira, allí vienen** - dijo señalando a la morena y a la rubia.

**Por tu culpa, mira hasta las horas que nos tico quedarnos** - le grito Lea apenas llego al lado de ella.

**Hasta donde recuerdo tú no sales en ese baile** - le respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos

**Esperaba a Heather MI amiga pero por tu culpa mira lo tarde que es** - dijo señalándola con el dedo.

**Buenas noches chicas** - dijo ignorando a Lea - **nos vemos mañana** - dijo mientras se alejaba en su auto.

**¿Tú eres idiota o te haces**? - le pregunto Naya a Lea -** no puedes llegar y hablarles así a las personas, ten un poco de tacto** - dijo alejándose de ambas chicas.

**Hay mira quien lo dice** – dijo Lea en un susurro

En el auto, Dianna iba escuchando música a todo volumen, sus manos se aferraban con fuerza al volante; el malgenio que tenia con Lea, hacia que perdiera todo tipo de orientación ¿Quien se cree para hablarme así? Se decía mientras golpeaba con fuerza el volante. Sus dientes los apretaba de tal forma que pareciera que fueran a romperse en cualquier momento; apago la música, en vez de relajarla la estaba alterando más. Pego un grito mientras pisaba con fuerza el acelerador, se paso un semáforo en rojo. Y escucho un fuerte golpe. Cuando reacciono su auto se encontraba incrustado entre una camioneta y una vitrina, todo le daba vueltas y sin más quedo inconsciente en lo que quedaba de volante.

Al día siguiente, todos se encontraban preparados para continuar con las grabaciones del capítulo 100, solo hacía falta Dianna.

**Es increíble** - bufo molesta - **que ahora trabaje con grandes celebridades no significa que nos pueda dejar esperando.**

**No seas injusta Lea **- le respondió Naya enojada - **tu mejor que nadie sabes que Di es muy profesional y algo debió pasar para que no allá llegado.**

**Claro** - dijo de forma irónica - **se fue de fiesta y ahora no puede venir a trabajar.**

**A veces eres mas dramática que Rachel Berry **- replico la latina mientras los demás se mantenían en silencio - **y si andaba de fiesta ¿A ti qué? Total ni escenas con ella tienes** - dijo cruzándose de brazos

**Si, no tengo escenas** - suspiro - **menos mal, peros una falta de respeto con todos.**

**Quédate hablando mal de Di** - dijo la latina parándose de la silla - **yo iré a llamarla** - le mostro su celular - **haber qué diablos paso** - salió sin más y el silencio reino en la sala.

Una vez afuera, le marco a Dianna, 10 veces en total y no recibió respuesta alguna. Así que opto por llamar a Jason.

N: **Hola Jason**

J: **Naya**

N: ¿**Sabes algo de Dianna? No ha llegado hoy a trabajar**

J: **Naya...** - suspiro pesadamente - **mi hermana tuvo un accidente anoche**

N: **¿Qué?** - dijo en susurro

J: **Esta grave en el hospital...-** la voz de Jason se cortaba a medida que hablaba - **no saben si sobreviva, anoche entro en coma...**

Naya no pudo pronunciar una sola palabra mas, miles de emociones la abordaron, las lagrimad comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.

J: **creí que debías saberlo...**- escucho que decir Jason antes de colgar la llamada.

Unos brazos la rodearon, al girarse, vio a Heather y sin que esta se lo esperara, la abrazo y comenzó a llorar. Cuando se fue calmando, le conto lo que había hablado con Jason y entre juntas decidieron que mejor no le dirían nada a Lea.


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Se puede?** - pregunto la latina al entrar en la oficina

**Sigue** - le respondió Ryan mientras cerraba la computadora

**Vengo a hablar de Dianna** - dijo mientras tomaba asiento.

**¿Ya te enteraste?** - dijo Ryan mientras cruzaba sus dedos sobre la mesa

**¿Cómo lo sabes?** - dijo la latina con algo de tristeza

**Thor llamo hace un par de horas a comunicarme el accidente** - dijo mientras se paraba de la silla - **Ian ya está al tanto y todos tienen orden de mantener en silencio la noticia** - dijo mientras miraba por la ventana - **mi pregunta es ¿Como lo supiste? Y ¿Quien más lo sabe?** - dijo girándose hacia la latina

**Llame a Jason, estaba preocupada por Di, no contestaba y no llegaba** - suspiro pesadamente - **solo lo sabe Heather**

**Perfecto** - dijo mirando de nuevo hacia la ventana - **uno de mis gustos de esta ventana es que de adentro hacia afuera se ve todo pero de afuera hacia dentro no se ve nada** - dijo concentrado en un punto vacio **- Thor evito que el accidente saliera en la emisión de la mañana, no había nadie a la hora del accidente, uno o dos testigos; pero a mas tardar en la noche saldrá, Dianna es muy conocida y esto es algo que no se puede ocultar muy fácil **- dijo mirando de nuevo a la latina - **por el momento no digas nada, sobre todo a Lea...**

**A esa no le diré nada** - interrumpió furiosa - **se la ha pasado hablando todo el rato mal de Di **

**Bien** - dijo retomando su silla en el escritorio - **dejemos que los demás se enteren por los medios de comunicación, ya veremos cuanto logra retener Thor la noticia**.

**¿Nadie puede saber?** - pregunto mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

**No** - dijo serio - **por ahora**

**¿Por ahora?**

**Si** - dijo mirándola a los ojos - **cuando se enteren del accidente no van a continuar trabajando, necesitamos avanzar lo más pronto posible porque una vez que se enteren, te aseguro que no querrán venir hasta que ella no se recupere. Toma** - le entrego un pequeño papel

**¿Qué es esto?** - dijo al observar en él una dirección

**La dirección del hospital donde esta Dianna** - respondió abriendo su computadora - **supongo que querrás ir a verla**

**¿Podre ir?** – espeto con ilusión

**Después de almuerzo** - dijo concentrado en su computadora - **Heather te puede acompañar**

**Ok **

**Ahora si me disculpas, tengo arto que hacer** - dijo señalando la puerta.

**Si claro** - dijo saliendo del despacho dirigiéndose al salón de maquillaje donde estaban Lea y Amber

¿**Puedes creer que son las 10 de la mañana y la estrellita de Hollywood no aparece?** - dijo Lea molesta mientras esperaba que Amber terminara de ser maquillada

**Alguna explicación a de haber, Dianna es muy responsable** - trato de calmarla

**¿Responsable?** - bufo molesta - **te parece responsable no presentarse a trabajar, si eso es muy responsable** - resoplo irónica.

**¿Quieres... **

**¿Qué demonios te pasa enana?** - dijo interrumpiendo la latina **- ¿A ti en qué diablos te afecta que Di no venga a trabajar? **

**En que nos hace quedar mal a todos** - espeto la morena mientras se cruzaba de brazos

**¿A ti en que mierdas te hace quedar mal?** - grito enfurecida.

**Desde que llego, se cree mejor que todos nosotros** - respondió encarando a la latina

**¿Es eso?** - bufo irónica **- ¿que ya no eres la estrella de este show? ¿Que la carrera de Dianna despego después de salir de aquí? ¿Que a ella también le ofrecieron grabar un puto Cd? ¿Es eso Lea? Le tienes envidia a Dianna** - dijo agitando los brazos mientras se intentaba calmar.

**Por supuesto que no** - dijo seria la morena - **la fama se le subió apenas salió de Glee**

**Según tu ¿Dónde diablos esta Dianna?** - dijo cruzando se de brazos.

**Cayéndose de borracha que es lo único que sabe hacer...**- se detuvo al ver como una lágrima rodaba por la mejilla de la latina

**Solo espero que no te arrepientas de lo que dices** - dijo con voz apagada mientras abandonaba el lugar.

**Ok Lea a mi si me vas a decir que está pasando** - dijo Jenna mirándola fijamente.

**Y ¿Tú a qué horas llegaste?** - pregunto mientras se sentaba.

**Escuche los gritos de Naya **- dijo mientras miraba a Amber que estaba mirando al vacio - **¿Qué te pasa con Dianna?**

**Nada** - dijo secamente

**Cuando quieras hablar me buscas** - dijo saliendo del sitio.

El día continuo con más reclamos de Lea ante la ausencia de Dianna en el lugar; llegada la hora del almuerzo Naya y Heather salieron del lugar sin darle explicaciones a nadie.

**Bien chicos** - dijo Ian entrando al comedor - **aliméntense bien, tomen fuerzas que vamos con una de las tomas más largas.**

**Y ¿Naya y Heather?** - pregunto Chord al percatarse que ninguna estaba

**Ellas tienen permiso especial de Ryan para ausentarse** - respondió mientras firmaba una tabla con papeles

**Y ¿Dianna?** - pregunto ahora Kevin

**No pudo asistir; Thor llamo hace rato excusándola** - dijo dándole una mirada al grupo en general - **los espero en 15 minutos.**

**¿Qué le habrá pasado a Dianna?** - pregunto Mark mientras jugaba con el tenedor

**Una barata excusa para decir que esta borracha** - dijo Lea saliendo furiosa del comedor.

**Y ¿Estas desde cuando son enemigas?** - pregunto Harry pero ninguno supo darle razón.

En el hospital Naya preguntaba angustiada por Dianna en la recepción cuando vieron salir a Jason

**Heyyy tu **- grito Naya mientras corría para alcanzar al menor de los Agron - **desde cuando fumas?**

**Desde que mi hermana está conectada a unas maquinas para sobrevivir **- dijo dándole una calada al cigarrillo - **¿Como llegaste aquí?**

**Ryan me dio la dirección del hospital **

**Ven** - dijo botando el cigarro al suelo - **no creo que hallas venido hasta aquí para verme fumar** - dijo adentrándose de nuevo en el hospital **- mi mama está con Dianna en la habitación 706, Hola Heather** - saludo a la rubia.

**Hola Jason** - dijo abrazándolo - **aquí estoy para lo que necesiten**

**Gracias **- dijo con desgano - **ve Nay habitación 706, Heather y yo te esperamos aquí.**

La latina corrió hasta el ascensor y rápido tecleo el 7mo piso, al llegar arriba rápido busco la habitación 706, al encontrarla vio la puerta ligeramente abierta; a dentro vio a Mary sentada de espaldas obstaculizándole la vista hacia Dianna.

**Debes recuperarte..**.- decía Mary con voz apagada **- tu eres fuerte mi corderito**

**Perdón por interrumpir** - dijo la latina mientras ingresaba a la habitación que se encontraba completamente a oscuras.

**Naya cariño** - respondió Mary mirándola, la latina noto como sus ojos se encontraban rojos e hinchados - **no interrumpes **- dijo desviando su mirada hacia la rubia.

La latina se acerco lentamente hacia la cama y la imagen que vio la desgarro por dentro.

**Al fin acabamos** - espeto Mark mientras hacía tronar sus huesos

**Y la estrellita de Hollywood no apareció** - bufo molesta **- nos vemos mañana** - se marcho ya que ninguno dijo nada.

De camino a casa prendió la radio, puso su Cd favorito, mientras tarareaba su canción, no noto como su celular se alumbraba un par de veces. Al llegar a su casa, boto su bolso contra el sofá y saludo a Sheila. Prendió la tele cuando su teléfono sonó por decima vez

L: **JGroff perdón no había escuchado el teléfono **- dijo mientras preparaba un poco de ensalada.

J: **Lo lamento Lea, si a mí me dolió enterarme no sé cómo te has de sentir tu**

L: **¿De qué hablas?** - pregunto confundida

J: **¿No te has enterado?**

L: **¿Enterarme de qué?** - pregunto nerviosa

J: **Lea pon el canal 6** - la morena rápido busco el control y puso dicho canal y espero que saliera.

_"...Aun no se conocen las causas concretas del accidente ocurrido cerca de las 11 de la noche del día de ayer, los investigadores tratan de determinar que sucedió..."_

L: **¿Qué accidente?**

J: **presta atención...**

_"...las primeras hipótesis llevan a decir que el conductor se quedo sin frenos, el impacto entre los dos autos dejo muerto al acompañante del conductor de la camioneta y en estado crítico a la actriz Dianna Agron, quien según fuentes cercanas se encuentra en cuida..."_

L: **Di...Dianna** - dijo mientras gruesas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas

J: **Lo ****lamento**** Lea...**

**...**

**Gracias por los comentarios, si alguien sabe como se responden. Se los agradecería mucho que me explicaran.**


	3. Chapter 3

J: **Lea cariño ¿sigues hay?**

J: **Lea por Dios háblame **- decía desesperado más de 10 minutos esperando a que la morena le hablara - **salgo ya mismo para allá** - dijo cortando la llamada.

Jonathan busco rápidamente la maleta que tenia de reserva y salió hacia el aeropuerto. Mientras esperaba la llamada para abordar el vuelo hacia los ángeles, llamo a Jenna.

J: **Jenna cariño**

Je: **John ¿Cómo estás?**

J: **Jenna** **tengo poco tiempo puedes ir a casa de, Lea y mirar si esta bien**

J: **¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió?**

J: **Vio la noticia del accidente de Dianna y dejo de responderme y yo... **

Je: **Espera** - dijo interrumpiéndolo - **¿Dianna tuvo un accidente?**

J: - suspiro **- sí, Dianna tuvo un accidente anoche, hace rato salió en las noticias y Lea las vio**

Je: **Por Dios no tenía idea** - dijo casi sollozando - **con razón falto hoy al set**

J: **¿Puedes ir a buscarla?** - dijo perdiendo ya la paciencia.

Je: **Seguro ya salgo** - dijo cortando la llamada.

La chica se abrigo, busco las llaves de su coche y salió en busca de Lea. Le mando un mensaje a Chord _"en casa de Lea en 10 minutos" _en menos de un minuto llego un "_ok_". Estaciono el auto y salió hacia la puerta.

Chord llego minutos después y al ver a Jenna golpeando con todas sus fuerzas, de una patada lograron entrar; encontraron a Lea inconsciente en mitad de la sala con el teléfono en la mano y el televisor encendido.

**Lea despierta **- la golpeaba Jenna ligeramente en la cara - **Chord trae un vaso de agua**

**Voy** - dijo corriendo hacia la cocina donde pronto encontró una taza con una ensalada semi - preparada. Saco un vaso de uno de los cajones superiores y lo lleno con agua del lavaplatos y volvió a la sala - **ten** - le entrego el vaso a Jenna y esta se lo boto encima a Lea quien de golpe abrió los ojos

**¿Están locos?** - grito tratando de levantarse - ¿**Cómo entraron aquí?**

**Derribe tu puerta** - respondió Chord apenado - **yo te pago lo de la reparación** - dijo sacando su celular para llamar a alguien que reparara la puerta.

¿**Te encuentras bien?** - le pregunto Jenna - **Jonathan me llamo todo preocupado.**

**Si...yo..**.- dijo recordando las noticias y se abalanzo con fuerza a Jenna - **Di..Di..a...nna...tu...tu...vo…un..a..acci..den...te..** - dijo llorando desconsoladamente

**Ya** - dijo con una sonrisa Chord - **en 40 minutos vienen a arreglar tu puerta… ¿Qué sucede?** - dijo preocupado al ver a la morena en ese estado.

Jenna suspiro pesadamente antes de contestar - **Dianna tuvo un accidente.**

Chord abrió los ojos sorprendido - **¿Cuándo?** - dijo en tono desesperado

**No tengo idea** - dijo acariciando el cabello de Lea - **fue lo único que me dijo Jonat….** **¿Qué haces?** - dijo viendo al rubio con el celular en la mano.

**Llamando a Naya** - dijo mientras se ponía el celular en la oreja.

**Pon...lo en al..ta...voz -** dijo Lea con voz entrecortada. El rubio le hizo caso apenas Naya le respondía la llamada

C: **¿Naya?**

N: **Hola Chord** - escucho con voz apagada a la latina.

C: **¿Tú sabes algo del accidente de Dianna?** - pregunto sin rodeos el rubio

N**: ¿Dónde estás? **- pregunto ignorando la pregunta

C: **En casa de Lea** - respondió mientras veía como la morena le hacía señas de que no lo dijera y este se encogía de hombros.

N: **Dianna tuvo un accidente anoche.**

C: **¿Ósea que si es cierto?** - dijo con los ojos aguados

N: **Sí yo** - suspiro - **me entere en la mañana cuando salí a llamar a Dianna, como no contestaba llame a Jason y él me dio la noticia.**

C: **¿Por eso te fuiste con Heather?**

N: **Sí, Ryan nos dio permiso de venir a visitar a Dianna al hospital después de la explosión** - decidió jugar un poco la latina ya que escucho un sollozo de parte Lea

C: **¿Explosión?** - pregunto mientras las otras 2 chicas miraban fijamente el celular.

N: **Si, después de que el auto envistió a Di, ella tuvo apenas tiempo de salir antes de que su carro explotara y la lanzara 5 metros contra una pared** - dijo la latina con voz melancólica mientras al fondo se oía claramente un "¿Qué?"

C: **¿Me estás hablando en serio?** - pregunto Chord al ver como Lea apretaba con fuerza sus ojos.

N: **¿Me crees capaz de jugar con algo así? **- dijo mientras sollozaba - **además el accidente de Di es culpa de Lea.**

C: **Eso no es cierto** - dijo Chord a ver como Jenna miraba a Lea con cara de explícame

N: **Lo es, ayer Dianna se fue enojada por culpa de Lea** - dijo con rabia - **si quería matarla casi lo logra, la dejo en COMA** - alzo la voz recalcando la palabra.

C: **¿Dianna está en coma?** - pregunto con angustia - **Naya respóndeme** - exigió tras el silencio de la latina

...: **Eh... Chord hablas con Jason**

C: **¿Jason? ¿Qué paso con Naya?**

J: **Se fue enojada y llorando, boto el teléfono y por eso hablo yo ahora contigo** - dijo con voz desganada.

C: **Jason que pena pero ¿Lo que nos dijo Naya es cierto?**

J: **Sí -** dijo - T**odo menos lo de la explosión eso si no paso** - dijo con una leve risita.

C: **Hay ya nos habíamos asustado** - dijo mientras Lea tomaba una gran bocanada de aire.

J: **¿Nos? ¿Quién mas esta hay? **

C: **Conmigo están Jenna y Lea**

J: **Hola chicas** - saludo el chico - **Lamento que se hayan enterado por las noticias.**

L: **¿Cómo sabes que fue por las noticiad?** - pregunto casi en susurro

J: **Thor trato de evitar que la noticia se supiera hoy temprano y muy pocas personas sabían del accidente, Ryan que fue notificado por Thor y Naya quien me llamo en la mañana.**

C: **Ya pero ¿Cuál es el estado de salud de Di?**

J: **Pasada la media noche, mi hermana entro en coma y no...** - empezó a llorar - **no saben si va a despertar...lo siento** - dijo colgando la llamada.

**En Coma** - grito Lea con voz desgarrada - **está en coma** - lloró en los brazos de Chord quien trataba de consolarla - **todo esto es mi culpa** - gritaba mientras se ahogaba en su llanto

**No es tu culpa Lea** - le decía Chord mientras la apretaba fuertemente contra su pecho

**Sí lo es** - dijo mientras trataba de calmarse - **y hoy me la pase hablando mal de ella** - rompió nuevamente en llanto - **¿Qué clase de persona soy?**

Ninguno de los 2 chicos dijo nada, dejarían que ella se desahogara hasta que se durmiera. Pasados 20 minutos, el timbre sonó. Llegaba un señor a reparar la puerta; Chord cargo a Lea hasta la habitación y salió a recibir al encargado, mientras Jenna terminaba de preparar la comida.

Pasarían la noche en casa de Lea, Chor conecto el portátil de Lea al televisor que esta tenia y comenzaron a buscar que decían de Di en las noticias.

**¿Quieres tinto?** (_café negro_) - pregunto Jenna al ver que el reloj marcaba las 2 de la mañana

**Si por favor** - respondió el rubio sin quitar la vista de la pantalla - **aquí sale lo que nos dijo Naya **

**¿Qué cosa?** - respondió desde la cocina.

**Lo de la explosión **- dijo leyendo la nota

¿**No dijo Jason que eso no paso?** - pregunto pero solo recibió un "**aja**" como respuesta - **¿Qué dicen?**

Escucha**...**_**"...testigos aseguran a ver visto el auto de Dianna Agron arder en llamas, aun no se tiene una imagen oficial sobre el accidente..."**_

**Prenda amarillista** - dijo mientras le alcanzaba el pocillo con tinto al chico.

**Si mira esto **- dijo mientras tomaba un poco - **"...**_**fuentes cercanas a Dianna Agron informan que con la actriz viajaba la también actriz Lea Michele..." **_**así o mas mentirosos** - dijo mientras cerraba la pagina.

**Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué Naya nos decía eso?** - pregunto mientras bebía de su pocillo

**Naya está enojada con Lea** - respondió Chord mirando la pantalla

**¿Por lo de hoy?** - pregunto mientras se cruzaba de piernas.

**Por lo de hoy y por lo de antes** - dijo sin prestar mucha atención

**¿Qué es lo de antes? **

**Naya está enojada con Lea porque ella no le dio el beneficio de duda a Dianna** - respondió cerrando el portátil y tomando el pocillo en sus manos.

**Tú sabes que sucedió verdad** - afirmo mirando al chico.

**Así es** - dijo terminando su café y parándose de la silla - **pero no te diré nada** - dijo al ver las intenciones de Jenna de preguntar.

El timbre sonó casi a las 3 am. Chord se asomo al visor que tenia la puerta y vio a Jonathan del otro lado.

**¿Qué haces tú acá? **- pregunto después de abrir la puerta.

**Hola Chord, Hola Jenna** - dijo entrando - **vine a ver Lea**

**Esta durmiendo** - respondió el rubio cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas

**¿Durmiendo? **

**Si, lloro hasta que se quedo dormida** - contestó Jenna - ¿**Quieres algo de beber?**

**Sí gracias, un vaso de jugo puede ser **- respondió - **¿Cómo sigue?** - dijo sentándose en la silla

**Se culpa de que Dianna esté en coma** - respondió Chord metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

**¿En coma?** - pregunto sorprendido - **Gracias Jenna** - agradeció cuando la chica le alcanzo el vaso - **¿Cómo sabes eso?**

**Bueno **- dijo Chord sentándose frente a Jonathan - **Naya lo grito por teléfono y luego Jasón lo confirmo**

**¿Jasón? ¿El hermano de Dianna? **- pregunto y como respuesta tuvo un asentimiento de parte del rubio - **valla** - dijo dándole un trago al jugo - **y ¿Qué dijo?**

**Los doctores no saben si va a despertar** - respondió el rubio mientras silenciosas lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas

**Hay que ser fuertes por Lea** – decía Jonathan mientras se paraba del sofá y caminaba hacia la ventana – **cuando despierte se culpara de lo sucedido**

**Ya lo hace** – afirmo Jenna – **y Naya la culpa del accidente**

**¿Por qué?** – pregunto viendo caerlas primeras gotas de agua

**Ellas discutieron la noche del accidente** – respondió Chord

¿Naya sabe todo lo sucedido? – pregunto recostado en la pared

**Sí, Di nos conto** – dijo Chord prendiendo la televisión – **Naya quería salir a golpear a Lea aquel día.**

**Yo** – tomo una bocanada de aire – **le dije a Lea que no fuera injusta con ella, que escuchara su versión de los hechos pero ella solo se dejo guiar por las palabras de Cory**

**¿Qué tiene que ver Cory en todo esto?** – pregunto Jenna interesada.

**¿Ella sabe?**- pregunto Jonathan a Chord

**No **

**Está bien** – se acerco a la chica – **solo te diré que las cosas no son como parece** – sonrió tristemente – **iré a ver a Lea** – dijo saliendo de la habitación,

**¿Algún día me dirán que sucedió?** – pregunto Jenna con resignación

**Tal vez** - respondió el rubio mientras veía la noticia del accidente

Wow 23 comentarios en 2 capítulos. Muchas Gracias :D...espero les guste el cap :) y perdón si hay algún error ortográfico, escribo los capítulos desde el celular y al pasarlos al computador no me bota los errores, entonces mil disculpas si encuentran alguna...Lo siento muchísimo me confundí al subirlo


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenos días** - dijo Ryan entrando en el salón - **me imagino que ya sabrán de la noticia**

**Si** - respondieron todos

**Bien** - dijo cruzándose de brazos - **¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta?**

**Si** - dijo Darren - **¿Cuándo te enteraste?**

**Ayer en la mañana llamo Thor **- dijo mirando a Darren - **para notificarme del accidente y Naya antes de medio día entro a mi oficina con ese motivo**

**¿Naya sabia?** - pregunto Chris

**Si** - respondió recostado en el marco - **A Naya le aviso Jason Agron**

**¿Cómo está Dianna?** - pregunto Becca

**Está en coma** - dijo sorprendiendo a todos - **las escenas de Naya, Heather y de Dianna quedan suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso**

**¿Seguiremos grabando?** - dijo Lea en un susurro

**Si, únicamente Naya y Heather tienen permiso para ausentarse del set indefinidamente por petición exclusiva de Mary Agron**

**No es justo** - replico Lea - **todos tenemos derecho de ir a visitarla **

**¿Tú?** - dijo en tono burlón - **Si mal no recuerdo ayer te la pasaste hablando mal de Dianna ¿Ahora pretendes que te deje ir a visitarla? **

**Yo...**- balbuceo Lea - **me equivoque** - dijo agachando la cabeza

**En todo caso** - dijo Ryan ignorando a Lea - **de los presentes solo Chord tiene permiso y únicamente después de almuerzo, avanzaremos en las grabaciones lo más rápido posible así que vallan a prepararse** - dijo saliendo

**¿Tienes algo que decir Lea?** - pregunto Mark

**Si **- dijo con la cabeza agachada - **mil disculpas por como trate ayer a Dianna**

**A nosotros no es a quienes debes pedirles perdón** - respondió Amber saliendo del lugar junto con Mark.

**Ella tiene razón** - dijo Harry saliendo con Kevin.

**Me detestan** - dijo Lea

**Y con justa razón Lea** - le decía Chris - **ayer actuaste de una forma nada amigable, de por si Naya ya te tenia rencor y mas con lo de ayer te lo has ganado de nuevo.**

**Lo sé** - decía cabizbaja - **vamos antes de que Ryan nos regañe.**

El día paso sin mayor contra tiempo, apenas llego la hora del almuerzo Chord salió directo para el hospital.

**Señora Agron** - saludo el rubio apenas la vio.

**Hola Chord** - respondió sin ganas

**¿Como sigue?** - pregunto sentándose a su lado

**Le están haciendo unos exámenes pero aun no es nada **seguro - respondía mientras caían unas lagrimas por sus ojos - **Naya y Heather se fueron hace casi una hora** - dijo mirando su reloj - **estuvieron toda la noche pendientes de Di**

**Si nos menciono algo Ryan** - dijo pensativo - **pero solo a mi me dio permiso de venir**

**Y ¿Lea?** - pregunto con sumo interés - **pensé que estaría aquí.**

**Si...bueno **- se rasco la cabeza - **Ryan le prohibió no venir o dio a entender eso **

**¿Por qué?**

**Veras** - dijo mirándola a los ojos para luego agachar la mirada - **Lea se ha comportado bastante mal con Di desde que llego para grabar el capitulo 100 y ayer** - suspiro profundamente - **dijo que Dianna no había ido a trabajar porque andaba borracha, discutió con Naya por eso y...**

**Familiares de Dianna Agron** - interrumpió el médico encargado

**Si dígame doctor ¿Cómo se encuentra mi hija?** - dijo parándose de la silla.

**Tiene un fuerte traumatismo cerebral** - dijo revisando una tabla **- por el momento lo más conveniente es mantenerla entubada y conectada a las maquinas para controlar su ritmo cardiaco**

**¿Cuándo en cuanto tiempo despertara? **- pregunto al borde el llanto.

**Depende** - miro al rubio y la señora - **en un accidente de estas proporciones no todos reaccionan de igual forma, unos pueden tardar 48 horas en despertar, otros 1 semana...los casos varían**

**¿Pero va a despertar?** - pregunto Chord mientras abrazaba a Mary.

**Esperamos que si** - dijo enfocando la mirada en el rubio - **como le digo, no todos reaccionan de igual forma y aunque físicamente se ve estable debamos esperar a que despierte para saber si hay algún daño.**

**¿Con daño se refiere a...?** - intervino la latina que llego corriendo a ellos.

**Que tal vez no pueda caminar de nuevo** - respondió mientras el rostro de las 4 personas se ensombrecía - **pero aun no nos adelantemos a los hechos**

_**"...Doctor Foster es requerido en el área de urgencias..."**_ se escucho el parlante en toda la sala.

**Debo irme, cualquier novedad inmediatamente se les comunicara**

**Doctor **- dijo Naya antes de que este se alejara mas - **¿Podemos verla?**

**Si, pueden entrar los 4 si gustan** - dijo mientras se retiraba.

Los chicos dieron una mirada en general a Mary y la siguieron una vez esta empezó a caminar hacia la habitación donde está su hija mayor.

Chord quien no había visto a Di, apretó los puños y las lagrimas silenciosa empezaron a caer por su rostro. Dianna estaba conectada a un respirador artificial, en su rostro se veían las cicatrices del accidente, en sus brazos habían cantidad de agujas perforando su piel, al rededor de su cama, varios monitores revisaban las pulsaciones.

**Ser fuertes por Lea, si claro** - dijo en un susurro que solo Heather escucho.

**¿Qué dices? **

**Anoche** - dijo captando la atención de Mary, Naya y Jason que ingresaba en la habitación **- Jonathan llego de Nueva York y...**- estrello su puño contra la pared - **a Jenna y a mí nos dijo que debíamos ser fuertes por Lea** - dijo nuevamente golpeando la pared.

**¿Fuertes por Lea?** - pregunto Heather enojada - **¿Acaso Lea es la que está en coma? ¿Acaso Lea le ha importado algo? No...**- grito con desesperación - **ni siquiera dejo que Di le diera su versión de los hechos, solo se quedo con la versión para nada correcta de Cory, desde entonces no ha hecho más que recriminarla y ahora pretenden que sean fuertes por ella** - bufo molesta - **por favor **

Todos quedaron en completo silencio si bien era cierto lo que decía Heather ninguno esperaba que la bailarina explotara de esa forma

**¿Alguna novedad respecto a eso?** - pregunto la matriarca de los Agron.

**Lea es una hipócrita** - bufo Naya mientras acariciaba con cuidado el rostro de la rubia.

**¿Por lo que me dijiste hace rato Chord? **

**Si señora, hoy se disculpo pero Amber le dijo que no era con nosotros con quien debía disculparse** - respondió cruzado de brazos.

**Al parecer el único idiota que cree en Lea es Jonathan** - dijo la latina

**Si **- respondió Chord - **siempre será así**

**Jonathan… ¿Es el chico gay de nueva York?** - pregunto Jason

**Si** - respondieron los 3

**¿Heather estas bien?** - pregunto Mary al ver la rubia apretar los puños.

**Lea me está marcando** - dijo apretando los dientes

**Contesta **- le dijo la madre de su amiga

**¿Segura?**

**Sabes cuélgale** - dijo sacando su propio teléfono -** yo le marcare**

**Pero mama...**

**Pero nada Jason** - interrumpió al chico - **pendientes de Di** - dijo saliendo mientras marcaba el número de la morena.

M: **Lea** - dijo apenas contesto después de 3 tonos.

L: **Si ¿Con quién hablo?**

M: **Con Mary cariño... ¿Lea sigues hay?** - pregunto después de que la morena quedara en silencio por varios minutos

L: **Eh...si...sii aquí estoy**

M: **¿Por qué no has venido?** - pregunto directamente mientras caminaba de un lado al otro por el pasillo.

L: **Yo... Eh... No me he comportado bien con su hija**

M: **si me contaron lo que dijiste ayer de mi hija **

L: **yo...**- respondió aguantando el llanto

M: **Te espero en 2 horas en la cafetería del hospital debemos hablar de ciertos temas **

L: **Si señora...ehh..**

M: **¿Si?**

L: **¿En qué hospital esta Dianna?**

M: **Le** **diré a Jason que te mande un sms con la dirección ¿De acuerdo?**

L: **Si yo... ¿Como esta?** - dijo en un susurro

M: **Te espero aquí Lea** - dijo cortando la llamada

**¿Quién era? **

**La madre de Dianna** - respondió la morena cabizbaja

**La madre de Dianna** - pregunto Chris sorprendido - **y ¿Qué te dijo?**

**Que me espera en el hospital en 2 horas** - dijo suspirando pesadamente - **¿Crees que me odie?**

**No lo creo** - respondió el chico abrazándola - **si te odiara no te llamaría.**

**Lo sé solo...**- fue interrumpida por un mensaje

**¿De quién es?**

**De Jason** - dijo mirando el teléfono - **me envió la dirección del hospital donde se encuentra Dianna**

**Tranquila** - dijo abrazándola mientras esta ocultaba su cabeza en el cuello del chico.

**Ya se lo mande** - dijo Jason bastante molesto - **¿Qué tienes que hablar con ella?**

**Cosas mías** - dijo mirando fijamente a Di - **te amo mi corderito, despierta pronto** - dijo al borde de las lagrimas.

**¿Qué pensara Di? ¿Estará soñando?** - dijo Heather captando la atención de los 3 chicos que se miraron entre ellos sin saber que decir

...

Valla me tienen gratamente sorprendida con la acogida que ha tenido la historia, si algo no les gusta me lo pueden decir con confianza (: veo que varios se sienten identificados con Jenna jejejejej pero ya pronto sabrán que ha sucedido. Espero les guste el capitulo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Una semana Lea, tuvo que pasar una semana para que vinieras **- dijo una voz a espaldas de Lea

**Señora Agron** - dijo parándose de la silla

**Siéntate** - dijo tomando haciendo en la silla frente a la de Lea - **eh de advertirte que Jason, Naya y Heather están aquí por si llegan a salir de la nada ¿Ok?**

**Ok **- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

**Bueno ahora si a lo que nos concierne... ¿Quieres un café?** - pregunto mientras miraba hacia el mostrador

**Eh...si gracias** - dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza y esperaba que regresara con ambos cafés.

**Toma...- le entrego después de varios minutos** - con leche de soja

**Gracias **- dijo mientras lo probaba - **esta bueno**

**Voy hacer directa Lea ¿Porque no habías venido?** - pregunto con el vaso en sus manos.

**Yo...bueno...su hija y yo andamos bastante distanciadas últimamente **- dijo en un susurro

**¿Y esos es motivo para que no vengas a verla? **- pregunto seria

**No señora, lo que pasa es que ella y yo discutimos la noche del accidente y...**- agacho la cabeza

**No es tu culpa** - dijo tomándola de la mano - **Di me dio su versión de lo que paso entre ustedes y me gustaría saber tu versión...en otra ocasión** - se apresuro a decir al ver la intención de hablar de la morena - **se que ustedes se aman, hace mucho que no veía un amor tan puro como el que ustedes 2 **

**¿Como esta?** - preguntó después de un rato de silencio

**Está en coma **- respondió con la voz cortada - **deben esperar que despierte para hacerle unos exámenes para saber si volverá a caminar - unas gruesas lagrimas bajaban por os rostros de ambas mujeres **

**Yo lo lamento mucho** - dijo enterrando su cara en sus manos

**Lea no es tu culpa** - decía mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de la morena.

**Si no hubiéramos discutido, ella no estaría enojada a la hora de conducir y esto no habría pasado.**

**Lea escúchame, no fue tu culpa, los accidentes son eso accidentes** - decía mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de la morena - **tú no tienes la culpa de que eso sucediera, nadie la tiene...bueno tal vez el conductor de la camioneta**

**Yo...**

**Ven vamos** - dijo tomando jalando a la chica

**¿A dónde?** - pregunto un poco desorientada

**A ver a Di** - dijo mientras emprendía el camino por el pasillo - **Lea** - se detuvo y observo de frente a la morena - **no te diré que cuando Di despierte todo será un cuento de hadas porque ambas sabemos el carácter que tiene mi hija** - suspiro - **pero debes estar ahí para ella, como te dije se la versión de los hechos según Dianna y algo que no te voy a perdonar tan fácilmente señorita** - dijo mirándola a los ojos - **es que me hallas devuelto a mi hija tan rota** - dijo demostrándole su decepción - **ahora entra en ese cuarto y enfréntala así ella no este consiente.**

Sin decir nada mas Lea entro so cuarto donde estaba Dianna en compañía de los 3 chicos que al verla inmediatamente obstaculizaron su vista.

**¿Qué haces aquí?** - pregunto Naya empujándola - **te cansaste de tratar mal a Di en el set y ahora vienes a burlarte de ella aquí **

**Lárgate Lea** - le dijo la rubia más alta.

**Yo...quiero saber cómo esta** - dijo enfrentando a la latina

**No seas hipócrita Lea, a ti no te importa que pueda pasar con Dianna** - decía mientras seguía empujándola

**Bueno ya vasta** - dijo Mary desde la puerta - **ustedes 3 afuera**

**Pero mama no podemos dejar a Di con esta...**- dijo mirando despectivamente a Lea

**¿Con esta qué? **- le respondió Lea altaneramente

**Bueno ya fue suficiente** - replico al ver las intenciones de su hijo - **afuera ¡AHORA!**

Sin decir nada más los chicos abandonaron la habitación únicamente dejando a Lea y a Mary

**Hola Lady Di** - dijo con voz cortada mientras le tomaba la mano - **perdóname por todo lo malo que te he hecho...**

**Lea cariño** - dijo interrumpiéndola - **estaré afuera.**

**Gracias **- susurro mientras escuchaba la puerta cerrarse - **mi Lady te extraño mucho, se que estos días me he comportado como una estúpida pero era porque no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tu presencia** - decía mientras agachaba la cabeza y continuaba llorando - **extraño nuestras tardes de cine, nuestros juegos en el apartamento, nos extraño a las 2** - apretó la mano de la rubia - **se que cometí el error de no escucharte, de no dejarte hablar cuando sucedió todo y en parte es mi culpa...pero...dime ¿Qué habrías hecho tu?** - siguió con la cabeza agachada cuando sintió frio en su mano, al alzar la vista vio a Dianna mirándola con rencor mientras se sobaba la mano

**Di** - fue lo único que pudo decir mientras oprimía el botón para llamar a una enfermera - **estaré aquí contigo** - dijo con una sonrisa que se borro cuando la rubia giro los ojos - **¿Quieres que me valla?** - pregunto mientras la rubia la ignoraba - **está bien, estaré afuera** - como respuesta la rubia se miro las uñas como si nadie más se encontrara en la habitación con ella, en ese momento entro el doctor Foster acompañado de unas enfermeras que miraban con adoración a Di ocasionado que Lea frunciera el ceño.

**¿Qué sucedió?** - le pregunto mientras revisaba los signos vitales de la rubia

**Le estaba hablando y cuando me di cuenta había despertado** - dijo buscando conectar su mirada con la de la rubia pero esta estaba más entretenida mirando a la enfermera de ojos azules que estaba a su lado causando más enojo en la morena

**Espera afuera** - le dijo el doctor mientras la sacaba de hay

**¿Qué paso Lea?** - pregunto Mary con voz angustiada

**Sabía que era mala idea dejarte con Di, intentaste matarla ¿verdad?** - le dijo la latina mientras la tomaba por la blusa

**No, como crees** - dijo soltándose del agarre - **Dianna despertó** - dijo causando la alegría de las otras 4 personas

**¿Cómo fue?** - pregunto su ex- suegra con lagrimas los ojos

**Bueno...**- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos - **yo estaba haciendo lo que usted me dijo, le dije que la extrañaba mucho, que nos extrañaba a las 2 juntas...bueno en fin** - dijo al ver la cara de disgusto de los 3 muchachos - **el caso es que..**.- suspiro profundamente - **hice una pregunta al aire y ella retiro su mano de la mía y me miro dolida...**

**Señora Agron venga conmigo** - fue interrumpida por el doctor Foster quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

**Claro** - dijo entrando en la habitación donde ya habían des entubado a su hija y esta la miraba con una sonrisa triste - **mi amor estas bien** - dijo abrazándola con cuidado

**Si mama** - dijo con los ojos apagados

**¿Qué sucede mi corderito?** - pregunto preocupada mientras le tomaba la mano

**Estoy cansada... ¿Qué hace Lea aquí?** - dijo apretando con fuerza el agarre

**¿Escuchaste todo lo que dijo?** - pregunto asombrada

**Escuche que dijo "se que cometí el error de no escucharte, de no dejarte hablar cuando sucedió todo y en parte es mi culpa...pero...dime ¿Qué habrías hecho tu?" **- dijo mientras unas lagrimas descendían por su rostro - **es tarde mama, 2 años tarde**

**Nunca es tarde hija** - dijo limpiando su mejilla

**Si lo es** - dijo con rabia - **ahora estoy con Nick**

**Di...**

**Quiero descansar mama** - dijo interrumpiendo su madre - **antes de que sal**gas - dijo antes de quedarse sola - **podrías decirle a Naya que venga un momento y por favor que Lea se valla y no vuelva por aquí**

**Claro hija** - dijo saliendo de la habitación y avisándole a la latina que la necesitaban

**Hola rubia** - dijo una vez estuvo dentro de la habitación - nos metiste un fuerte susto - dijo abrazándola con cuidado

**Si yo también** - dijo recordando que no podía mover mucho sus piernas - **en fin...quiero preguntarte algo**

**Claro lo que gustes rubia **- dijo tomando asiento

**Que dijo Lea de mí en estos días y quiero la verdad y sé que mi mama no me la dirá** - dijo al ver la cara de la latina y supo que lo que esta le diría no era para nada bueno. – **mejor no me digas ya lo dijiste todo con la mirada.**

**Yo…**

**Tranquila Nay** – dijo dejándose caer en la almohada – **¿Quién mas ha venido?**

**Chord, Heather, Harry y Mark; los demás te mandan sus saludes y cada 2 horas llaman a preguntar como sigues** – dijo son una media sonrisa

**Genial** – dijo cerrando los ojos

**¿Cómo te sientes?**

**Cansada** – dijo abriendo nuevamente los ojos

**¿Recuerdas algo?**

**No y la verdad me duele la cabeza** – dijo frotándose las sienes – **que despertara y lo primero que viera fuera a Lea me ha dejado con migraña**

**Tu madre insistió en que la dejáramos** – dijo preocupada - **¿Todo bien Di?... ¿Di?** – dijo al ver que la rubia cerraba los ojos y la maquina empezaba hacer ruidos extraños – **Doctor, Doctor** – gritaba angustiada cuando vio que el doctor Foster ingresaba con varias enfermeras

**¿Qué sucedió?** – dijo tomándole la presión

**No se estábamos hablando y dijo que tenía una fuerte migraña y así quedo** – dijo viendo a su amiga que se encontraba siendo revisada por las enfermeras

**De acuerdo** – dijo anotando algo en su planilla – **enfermera alísteme la sala de radiografías le realizaremos un tac en la cabeza para descartar cualquier lesión ahora que se encuentra consciente y por precaución colóquele un respirador**

**¿Estará bien?** – pregunto la latina con lagrimas en los ojos

**Esperemos que si **– dijo cerrando la planilla – **alisten la paciente que en 10 minutos la trasladamos hacerle los exámenes.**

…

_Wow 47 comentarios en 4 capítulos, muchas gracias. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo y espero les guste. Nos leemos esta semana._


	6. Chapter 6

**¿Qué crees que pase de ahora en adelante? **

**No lo se Lea **

**2 años Chris, han sido 2 años tarde** - dijo agarrándose la cabeza

**¿Pero por culpa de quien?**

**Si ya sé que es mía, cuando vino a grabar "I Do" intento hablar conmigo** - dijo sollozando - **y yo no quise escucharla me quede con lo que Cory me dijo, la trate horrible ese día**

**Todos cometemos errores Lea **

**Sí, pero el mío me hizo perder el amor de mi vida **

**No todo está perdido** - dijo tomándola por los hombros - **Ya verás que todo volverá a ser como antes**

**¿Tú crees? **

**Estoy seguro **

**Con cuerdo con Chris** - dijo Jonathan - **es más que obvio que en este momento la mitad del cast te detesta pero tú debes demostrarles a todos de que estas hecha y demostrarle a Dianna que aun la amas **

**¿Una pregunta?** - dijo Chris alzando la mano - **¿Dejaras que Dianna te de su versión de los hechos?**

**Si...yo...en ese momento me pareció todo cierto lo que me dijo Cory pero...**- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos - **hay algo que ahora no me concuerda**

**Me quieren decir ¿Qué es lo que Cory dijo que Dianna dijo?** - pregunto alterada Jenna - **Chord lo sabe, Naya lo sabe, Heather lo sabe...ustedes 2 lo saben** - dijo señalando a los 2 chicos - **yo quiero saber** - dijo cruzándose de brazos

**Cory le dijo a Lea que Dianna había dicho que solo había estado con ella por una apuesta, por...**

**En pocas palabras** - dijo Chris interrumpiendo a Jonh - **Cory dijo que Dianna había estado jugando con Lea desde el principio y que la relación que ellas tenían le causaba asco a la rubia y aquí mi amiga **- dijo señalando a la morena - **no dejo que Dianna le explicara qué era lo que en verdad había dicho y la trato de...bueno...de que no la trato**

**¿Insultaste a la rubia?** - pregunto asombrada Jenna - **¿Y no dejaste que te explicara?**

**Yo creí que lo que Cory me decía era cierto** - dijo enterrando su cara en las manos.

**¿Creías? Eso no se lo cree nadie Lea** - dijo enojada Jenna - **solo había que ver cómo te miraba Dianna para saber lo mucho que te amaba. ¿Cómo diablos iba a ser una apuesta?**

**No solo eso** - interrumpió Jonathan - **Lea creyó que en serio Dianna le había mentido de esa forma y la manera en que "lo había demostrado" fue cuando salió con el ingles**

**¿El inglés? ¿Alex Pettyfer? **

**Si ese mismo** - dijo Jonh - Cory **le dijo a Lea que la relación de Alex y Dianna era real**

**Eso es basura** - dijo Jenna mirando a Lea - **tu sabias que eso era un PR para promocionar la dichosa película, Dianna te lo explico, Thor te lo explico y aunque Alex si estuvo detrás de Dianna nunca le puso cuidado**

**Si y aun así ella creyó eso** - dijo John - **por las fotos donde salen besándose que el la tiene alzada**

¿**En serio Lea?** - pregunto enfadada Jenna - **¿Y aun lo sigues creyendo?**

**No, yo...yo ya ni sé que pensar** - dijo suspirando - **solo quiero arreglar las cosas con Lady Di, en estos 2 años nos... Bueno la he tratado mal **- se corrigió ante la mirada severa de Jonathan - **y se que primero debí hablar con ella.**

**Claro que debiste hablar con ella, Dianna era tu novia y tu le creíste a Cory** - dijo Jonathan dando un manotazo - **y para el colmo cada vez que Dianna se te intento acercar la seguías atacando.**

**Lo que yo no entiendo **- dijo ganándose la atención de los 3 chicos - **es porque Cory diría algo así**

**Ese es un buen punto** - dijo Chris tomándose la barbilla

**Piénsenlo...Cory y Dianna eran prácticamente hermanos y que Cory dijera eso no tiene mucho sentido** - dijo Jenna mirando a Lea

**Detrás de todo este asunto hay alguien** - dijo Jonathan **- y estoy segurísimo de que Naya sabe de quién se trata.**

**Eso no importa ayúdenme a recuperar a Dianna** - dijo en tono suplicante la morena - **me es mas difícil ahora que está con el australiano ese**

**¿Nick?** - pregunto Jonathan con una sonrisa

**Si... ¿Y porque sonríes? ¿Qué tanta gracia te causa?** - dijo enojada

**Por Dios Lea** - dijo soltando una carcajada - **Nick esta de novio con Theo...tu ex **

**¿Qué?** - dijeron asombrados los 3 chicos

**Theo y Nick salen desde hace medio año y según me conto Theo** - dijo sentándose - **el busco a Dianna hace un par de meses para proponerle un PR con Nick para que este se diera a conocer y pudiera tener más reconocimiento de sus restaurantes y Dianna accedió por eso ahora Dianna sale con el pitufo como le dicen los fans** - dijo riendo - **pero el sale es con Theo**

**¿Hace cuanto lo sabes? **- dijo Chris sorprendido

**Desde que iniciaron la farsa** - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - **es mas ese día me encontré con la rubia.**

**¿Ósea que Dianna está soltera?** - dijo Lea con una sonrisa - **¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?** – dijo golpeándolo en el hombro

**Que querías que te dijera si no querías saber nada de Dianna** – respondió rodando los ojos –** y si Di esta soltera**

**Entonces a trabajar amigos míos** - dijo Chris - **inicia el proyecto "El regreso de las Achele"**

**¿Cómo te sientes? **

**Ya mejor, aun no me han dicho que ha salido en los resultados**

**No te preocupes Di ya verás que todo saldrá bien** - dijo tomándole la mano

**Gracias Nick. ¿Cómo van las cosas con Theo?**

**Bien, le propondré matrimonio **- dijo el chico con una sonrisa

**Eso es genial. Felicitaciones**

**Si...yo quería hablar de eso contigo** - dijo rascándose la cabeza - **con Theo llegamos a la conclusión que es mejor que dejemos hasta aquí nuestro romance**

**¿Me estas dejando? **- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

**Si** - dijo serio para luego reír - **no saldremos diciendo que somos gays ninguno de los 2 es tan reconocido pero creemos que por el bien de la relación es que tú y yo cortemos **

**¿Seguiremos siendo amigos? **

**Claro que si rubia** - dijo abrazándola - **bueno cariño me voy** - dijo levantándose - **mi romeo me espera y por lo que he visto las enfermeras están bastante "amigables" contigo**

**Ehhh algo así **- dijo sonrojándose

**Dianna**

**Nick**

**Que graciosa** - dijo enseñándole la lengua -** Dime**

**Hay una** - dijo jugando con la manguera que tenía en su brazo - **se llama Jade, es de ojos azules** - dijo moviendo las cejas causando la risa del otro chico.

**Okay** - dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza - **cuando sean algo me avisas**

**Claro** - dijo rodando los ojos - **oye...emm...por el momento mantengamos en secreto nuestro "rompimiento"** - dijo haciendo el gesto del señor Burns cuando dice "excelente"

**Seguro cuídate mucho** - dijo riendo mientras abandonaba la habitación

**¿Ya se fue tu novio?** - pregunto su mama entrando en la habitación

**Si mama** - respondió pues Mary no sabía del montaje que tenían - **¿Ya sabes que tengo? **

**No me ha dicho nada el doctor Foster corderito** - dijo acariciándole el rostro - **pero ya verás que no es nada grave**

**Esperemos que no** - dijo susurrando mientras veía como entraba la enfermera de ojos azules en la habitación

**Buenas tardes** - saludo educadamente - **¿Cómo está la paciente mas linda de todo el hospital?** - pregunto ganándose una sonrisa de Di y una mirada severa de Mary - vamos a cambiarte el suero por otro

**¿No me lo puedes quitar ya? **- pregunto con una mueca

**No son ordenes del doctor Foster, lo siento **- dijo sonriéndole mientras Mary miraba el comportamiento de ambas

**Bueno será, no quiero que te metas en problemas **- dijo guiñándole el ojo mientras sonreía

**Por ti lo haría** - dijo devolviéndole el coqueteo - **bueno, en un rato regreso a ver como sigues** - dijo saliendo de la habitación

**¿Y eso que fue?** - dijo Mary mirándola fijamente

**Nada** - se hizo la desentendida

**Coqueteaste con ella Dianna**

**Bueno...puede que sí** - dijo riendo - **no tiene nada de malo**

**Claro que no** - dijo también riendo - **¿Pero coqueteas teniendo novio?**

**Eh...yo...Nick y yo terminamos hace rato **

**Terminaron hace menos de una hora y tu ya estas coqueteando que rápido se te paso el despecho** - dijo intentando sonar seria

**Me recompongo rápido **- dijo riendo

**¿Segura?**

**No empecemos con ese tema mama** - dijo cruzándose de brazos haciendo puchero

**Está bien** - dijo alzando sus manos en forma de rendición mientras reía por la actitud infantil de su hija

**Qué lindo puchero rubia** - dijo entrando la latina - **ya llego por quien llorabas** - dijo causando la risa de las 2 mujeres

**Yo las dejo** - dijo Mary - **estaré en la cafetería** - dijo saliendo de la habitación

**¿Qué tienes hay?** - dijo mirando una bolsa que tenia la latina

**Regalos**

**¿Regalos? De quien** - pregunto intrigada

**Para ti del Cast **- dijo ganándose una sonrisa de Di

**¿Qué es?** - dijo tratando de sentarse

**Este es de Kevin **- dijo sacando un perro de peluche

**Qué lindo** - dijo abrazando el peluche - **y huele a fresas** - dijo causando la risa de la latina

**Este es de Mark** - le entrego una caja de chocolates suizos - **este de Amber** - un muñeco que mueve la cabeza para todos lados - **este es de Harry** - le entrego una foto de todo el cast (menos Lea) con un letrero que decía recupérate pronto

**Qué hermoso** - dijo limpiándose una lagrima rebelde

**Si, muy tierno** - dijo sarcásticamente ganándose un manoteo de Dianna - **este es de Chris **- le entrego unas flores artificiales - **este de Darren -** le entrego un pequeño mp3

**Oww recuérdame agradecerle a Darren con un fuerte abrazo**

**Seguro **- dijo riendo

**Se puede** - dijo alguien golpeando la puerta

**Siga** - dijo Dianna prendiendo el mp3

**Hola Kitty**- dijo con una sonrisa - **Hola Nay**

**Jess **- dijo emocionada - **ven ven** - dijo ganándose la risa de las 2 chicas

**Abrazo** - dijo lanzándosele encima - **¿Cómo estás?** - pregunto después de que la soltó

**Bien, debo estar aquí un mes **- dijo arrugando la frente - **¿Qué tienes hay?** - dijo señalando un paquete

Pero que curiosa es esta mujer - dijo mientras Naya reía - **regalos de Ashley, Taylor y Teresa**

**¿Teresa? **- pregunto la latina

**Si, Teresa Palmer** - respondió la otra rubia

**¿La que sale contigo en la película del inglés?** - pregunto a la rubia

**Sip, nos hicimos buenas amigas en las grabaciones** - dijo mirando los regalos

**Valla **

**¿Qué?** - preguntaron ambas mujeres

**No nada nada** - dijo con una sonrisa traviesa -** Teresa Palmer...**- dijo en un susurro mientras veía como Jess asentía. Ambas sabían que no sería la última vez que supieran de Teresa Palmer.

...

Aquí les dejo otro humilde capitulo. Gracias por los comentarios :) les dejo mi pin por si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia (2B5BBA60)


End file.
